1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to washing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe dryer bracket apparatus wherein the same attaches a shoe adjacent an interior surface of a washing drum of a washing machine organization to enhance cleaning of a shoe during a typical washing cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of modern synthetic shoes and their ability to be washed in typical washing machines has an accompanying problem of a manner of positioning the shoes to avoid damage to the shoes and other clothing during agitation of the shoes and assorted clothing within a washing cycle of a washing machine. The instant invention attempts to present an organization to position the shoes to permit the shoes to be properly washed while preventing damage to the shoes and clothing within the washing drum. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,016 to Grigsby wherein a support plate mounts a plurality of magnets to enhance securement of the shoe within a washing drum of a washing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,548 to Daily sets forth a rack structure mounted to a door of a drying machine for positioning various articles of clothing therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,641 to Wilson sets forth a support defined by a loop and a suction cup for attaching a shoe and the like to an interior surface of a rotating chamber.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shoe dryer bracket apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in positioning a shoe pair within a washing or drying machine and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.